Hurt!
by wintersnow530
Summary: Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kau berulang kali memberiku harapan dan kemudian menghempaskanku. Haruskah aku menyerah? Katakan padaku! [BAD SUMMARY]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hurt! R.Hyt Xiiera**

 **Genre : Huft/Comfort, Drama, Family, AU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

Sakura berjengit kaget ketika merasakan sebuah tangan kekar memeluk pinggangnya yang ramping. Ia menggeram kecil karena waktu masaknya sedikit terganggu oleh eratnya pelukan tangan tersebut.

"Naruto bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu itu dulu? Aku susah bergerak jika ada tanganmu."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Eughh... Naruto hentikan!" lenguh Sakura ketika tangan jahil Naruto menyusup masuk ke dalam kemejanya dan mengusap perutnya dengan sensual.

"Atau akan kutusuk matamu dengan pisau ini." Ia melanjutkan sambil mengangkat pisau yang berkilat tajam ke hadapan Naruto.

Dengan sedikit tidak rela pria itu pun akhirnya melepaskan rangkulannya pada pinggang ramping Sakura dan berjalan menuju meja makan, "Bagus. Diam disana dan duduk yang manis." ancam Sakura berkacak pinggang.

Makan malam hari ini hanya suasana hening yang menyelimuti kedua manusia berbeda gender ini. Sampai suara sang wanitalah yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya menatap tajam Sakura, "Aku sudah pulang."

"Ma-maksudku pulang ke keluargamu. Rumahmu bukan disini. Dan ada orang lain yang menunggumu disana. Seharusnya kau tidak bersamaku."

"Sakura!" tegur Naruto dengan suara keras membuat Sakura berjengit.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu benar? Kenapa kau harus marah?!" balas Sakura juga dengan suara yang dikeraskan. Tapi seketika jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang ketika Naruto membanting pisau makan hingga terpelanting hampir mengenainya. Tangannya gemetar dengan hebat.

"JANGAN MENGUNGKIT ITU!!!"

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai berdarah untuk menahan isakannya. Kepalanya menunduk tidak sanggup menatap kedua mata pria itu.

Jarinya meremas ujung kemeja miliknya hingga kusut, "Kau akan membuatnya marah lagi." cicitnya takut.

Naruto mendengus, "Siapa yang perduli!"

"Aku! Aku perduli. Jika kau terus seperti ini mungkin ist—"

Pria itu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah sang wanita, "Sakura apa kau mencintaiku?"

Sakura mendongak menatap Naruto yang kini sedang berjongkok di sampingnya. Tangan besar pria itu menggenggam tangannya yang gemetar, "Aku bertanya apa kau mencintaiku Saku? Jawab aku."

Air mata Sakura kini telah tumpah. Ia bangkit menerjang Naruto dengan pelukannya, "Aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto. Aku mencintaimu!"

Pria Uzumaki itu tersenyum lebar. Tangannya mengelus surai merah jambu Sakura penuh kasih. Dikecupnya juga dahi lebar milik wanita itu.

"Maafkan sikapku tadi. Apa kau terluka?"

Sakura menggeleng dan semakin menenggelamkan diri ke pelukan pria itu. Naruto bangkit berdiri dan menggendong tubuh rapuh Sakura _bridal-style_ menuju ke sebuah kamar.

Mata Sakura tidak pernah lepas dari pahatan wajah Naruto yang tampan. Tangannya mengalung erat di leher kokoh pria tersebut, membuat matabiruNaruto menatapnya.

"Naruto apa kau juga mencintaiku?"

Langkah Naruto terhenti di depan pintu kamar. Tubuhnya merasa tegang seketika. Suara Sakura kembali terdengar bertanya, "Kau juga mencintaiku kan?"

"Heum!" balasnya singkat seraya membuka pintu kamar. Ia meletakkan tubuh Sakura pada ranjang dan ikut mengambil tempat di samping gadis itu. Tangannya menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya.

Sakura menggeliat di dalam selimut sampai tangan Naruto melingkari pinggangnya yang ramping kembali, "Apa kau akan menceraikan istrimu?" tanyanya menatap mata Naruto yang terpejam.

"Tidak!"

Mata Sakura kembali sayu mendengar jawaban Naruto yang kembali menyakiti hatinya. Ia sudah tidak sanggup menjalani semua ini. Tapi disisi lain hatinya, ia menginginkan pria itu terus bersamanya walaupun dalam status yang tidaklah sah.

Tangannya mencengkram kemeja Naruto, menguburkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di dekapan pria tersebut. Menangis dalam diam, itulah yang saat ini ia lakukan.

 **.**

 ** _Tbc_**

Note: Hai :) ini fict pertama yang ku publish di FFN. Sebenarnya dulu sudah dipublish di Wattpad tapi bukan dengan cast dari fandom Naruto, tapi fictnya sudah ku Unpublish dari sana. Tapi mikirin dari pada ngelumut mending dipublish di FFN hehehe...

btw, fict ini masih jauh dari kata bagus. jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya dari kalian, terutama para senpai :)

sampai jumpa di chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hurt! R.Hyt Xiiera**

 **Genre : Huft/Comfort, Drama, Family, AU**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di kawasan _elite_ Tokyo. Tubuhnya yang dibalut mini dress berwarna _soft-green_ menjadi pusat perhatian banyak pria karena memiliki bentuk tubuh yang sempurna.

Ia memperhatikan sekitarnya mencari seseorang sampai ponsel yang ada di genggamannya berbunyi dan mengangkat dengan cepat ketika nama Narutolah yang menjadi pemanggil.

"Kau ada dimana? Aku telah sampai."

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana. Tunggu aku!"

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telfonnya, ia segera menuju ke lokasi dimana Naruto berada.

Ia kesini hanya karena permintaan Naruto yang mengatakan kalau pria itu ingin meminta tolong. Entah apa yang ingin dilakukan pria itu, ia pun juga tidak memperdulikannya. Yang penting hari ini ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto hari ini. Sangat jarang ia diajak keluar oleh pria yang dicintainya.

"Naruto!" serunya melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat Naruto yang juga sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Ia berlari kecil dan merangkul lengan pria itu ketika telah sampai di sampingnya.

Naruto tersenyum lembut dan menepuk kepala wanita itu lembut, memberikan senyum terbaiknya yang dapat melelehkan kaum hawa hanya dalam sedetik.

Banyak pasang mata pengunjung yang menatap mereka iri bercampur kagum dan mengira keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih ataupun suami istri.

Tapi persepsi mereka sepenuhnya salah, jika mereka mengetahui status yang sebenarnya dari keduanya, mungkin tatapan iri mereka akan berubah jadi tatapan sinis dan jijik.

Seorang wanita yang sedang merangkul mesra lengan seorang pria yang telah memiliki seorang istri di depan khalayak umum. Apalagi pria itu sama sekali tidak terganggu ataupun risih, malahan ia terlihat menikmati momen tersebut. Perselingkuhan, dapat disebut seperti itu. Tapi keduanya tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan yang terjalin.

Hubungan yang terjalin di antara mereka sangatlah salah. Baik dimata hukum maupun agama.

Sakura mengeratkan rangkulan tangannya pada lengan kekar pria yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya. Ia tahu kalau perbuatannya ini adalah salah, tapi tidak bolehkah ia berharap kalau dapat memiliki pria ini.

Dirinya rela menjadi simpanan, asalkan ia bisa terus bersama prianya. Bisa mendengar suaranya dan memeluknya ketika tertidur. Segala perhatian yang diberi Naruto telah membuatnya terobsesi untuk memiliki pria itu.

Untuk kali ini saja biarkan ia menyentuh Naruto tanpa halangan, termasuk istri Naruto atau siapa pun itu.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana, sih? Sedari tadi terus saja berjalan. Kakiku pegal." rajuk Sakura melirik prianya.

"Aku ingin membelikan hadiah untuk seseorang." Naruto berucap sambil mencubit hidung mungil Sakuta dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Kakinya yang panjang berjalan ke arah sebuah toko perhiasan yang berada di lantai tiga pusat perbelanjaan.

Di dalam toko itu dijual berbagai macam perhiasan yang harganya tentu saja sangatlah mahal dan dapat menguras dompet. Sakura sangat senang ketika Naruto membawanya ke toko ini. Apalagi ketika pria itu bermaksud membelikannya hadiah.

Seorang gadis muda terlihat menjelaskan tentang berbagai macam perhiasan yang terpajang dalam etalase khusus. Tangan Naruto menunjuk ke arah sebuah kalung dengan hiasan berlian kecil berwarna _lavender._

Walaupun simpel dan sederhana tapi dapat Sakura dengar dari harga yang disebutkan gadis tadi pasti membuat orang akan berpikir sepuluh kali lipat untuk membelinya jika orang itu memiliki penghasilan ekonomi yang rendah.

¥1000000 hanya untuk sebuah kalung.

Gadis tadi memberikan kalung tersebut ke Naruto. Pria itu berbalik menatap Sakura yang pipinya sudah memerah, "Coba kau pakai ini!" ucap Naruto membuat kedua pipi sakura tambah memerah, "Aku bantu, berbaliklah." pintanya.

Sakura berbalik menuruti permintaan Naruto, menghadap ke sebuah cermin besar di depan sana. Naruto membantu Sakura untuk memakai kalung tersebut. Sesekali ia dapat mengendus wangi _cherry_ dari leher jenjang Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum senang seraya menggelung rambutnya yang panjang ke atas. Dapat ia rasakan benda dingin yang menyentuh lehernya.

Ketika kalung tersebut telah terpasang matanya berbinar dengan sangat bahagia. Menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, dirinya yang sedang mengenakan kalung pemberian Naruto dan pria itu yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau menyukainya?" bisik Naruto di dekat telinganya.

Ia mengangguk senang dan menyentuh kalung cantik tersebut. Senyum lebar kini terpasang di bibirnya, perasaan bahagia memenuhinya sampai ketika tubuhnya membeku ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto selanjutnya.

"Baguslah. Kalau kau menyukainya berarti dia juga akan menyukainya." Naruto berucap seraya tangannya bergerak untuk melepas kalung itu dari leher Sakura.

Senyum Sakura luntur, "Ap..apa maksudmu?" tanyanya menahan tangan Naruto yang hendak melepas kalung tersebut.

"Aku ingin membelikannya untuk istriku karena besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya." jelas Naruto enteng.

Hati Sakura sungguh sangat sakit. Bagaikan diiris pelan oleh sebuah silet yang sangat tajam. Tangannya mengepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya, tidak memperdulikan kemungkinan kukunya yang panjang menusuk di telapak tangannya.

Irisnya yang berair menatap punggung lebar Naruto yang sedang membelakanginya. Dapat ia lihat dalam bayangannya jika ia sangatlah sulit untuk meraih pria itu dikarenakan jarak di antara keduanya sangatlah lebar.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto." lirihnya dengan suara kecil yang tentunya tidak dapat di dengar oleh pria itu sendiri.

Entah sudah berapa kali ucapan itu terus saja terlontar dari bibirnya. Dan entah sudah berapa kali juga ucapan itu tidak pernah mendapat jawaban yang pasti dari pria yang dicintainya.

 **Tbc**

UwU maafkan kalau lama hehehe...

btw makasih banyak loh buat yang sudah review di chapter 1. Senang sekali cerita ini bisa diterima \\\\\

terutama untuk **Shionna Akasuna** senpai. Makasih senpai atas review, kritik dan sarannya. Akan kuusahain wordnya diperpanjang, yah walaupun chap ini jga masih bisa dibilang sedikit hehehe... untuk Sakura yang bipolar kayaknya tidak deh, gk bisa bikin cast untuk semacam itu..

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya... di chapter ini juga masih butuh pemasukan, harap saran dan kritikan bila ada salah kata :)

Sampai ketemu di chapter 3


End file.
